variousproductionfandomcom-20200214-history
Version (VE)
"Home for exclusive digital music, videos and artwork" Version ''is Various' most recent label. The creation was announced in an article by FACT mag. Various Production's main site, various.co.uk, gives the catalogue numbers for Version in the from of VE* (VE1, VE2), but other retailers list the catalogue numbers as VER*. Also, Boomkat names this label Version Records. VE1 (VER001) General '''Track:' Worse Descriptions Short Description from various.co.uk: Urgent, erratic and indefinable Worse opens promising classic house but veers off into a dark Fairy Tale Forest of electronic orchestral metronomes. Long Description: Worse is Various Production's first release on their digital label Version. Urgent, erratic and indefinable Worse opens promising classic house but veers off into a dark Fairy Tale Forest of electronic orchestral metronomes. Just as it seems to settle a familiar vocal sample screams out, seeming to be trying to fight its way out of the tune. Always challenging our perception of House and Electronica Various Production once again bring a release that brings different textures and interpretations with each play For ages 9 and up. VE2 (VER002) General Track: Opus Descriptions Short Description from various.co.uk: Our second release 'Opus' is a reflective, companion piece to sections of their 2006 debut album 'The World is Gone'. Long Description: The second release 'Opus' is a reflective, companion piece to sections of their 2006 debut album 'The World is Gone'. A crawling, intro leads into a harmonic vocal that weaves in and out of a driving and pulsating loop. Opus wraps itself around and draws you into a world that is recognisable but not quite definable, it is a simple track at first – intro, vocal, loop but it is far more complex. VE3 (VER003) General Track: Shed Descriptions Short Description from various.co.uk: Tribal chanting, neurotic drum patterns and synthesized keys in conversation. Long Description:'''Tribal chanting, neurotic drum patterns and synthesized keys in conversation with each other. Shed is the next digital release on Version. The track opens hinting of an analogue creak or scratch, chants suggest a brave, new future. It then rolls, builds and leads into a industrial, sci-fi landscape, pulling one way and another, leading the listener to an undetermined destination. '''Description from Boomkat: Various Production twyst-up with future junglist torque on this one-off bomb. Flighty quick-step rhythms are subject to a tonne of high pressure atmospheric disturbance, churning up far-away chants, disembodied duppies and splintered breakbeats in its cyclonic force. We never know where Various are going next, but we always wanna go there. Tipped! Artwork The original artwork is squashed for digital releases (such as iTunes, or streaming services like Spotify). Both the original and the squashed versions of the artwork are shown below. VE3 - Shed.jpg|VE3 Original cover art VE3 - Shed - Digital Release Cover Art.png|VE3 Digital release cover art VE4 (VER004) General Tracks: With U, With U (Instrumental) Notes: Not available from various.co.uk. Can be purchased from bleep.com and Boomkat. Can be previewed on SoundCloud. Descriptions Description from SoundCloud: A sideways step, ‘with u’ is a vocal driven slice of pure uplifting House. The overlay of harmonies and synths recalls somewhere we have, or should have been, lost, with nothing important to consider other than a rpm. Here's what people on the Internet have been typing about ‘Feel So’ Summer may be near but this makes me want to throw sunbeam shapes!' - GrandPuma32'' 'BRAWWWK!!!!!@RESPEKT' - Michel Ogden 'Deep, Deep, Deeper' - at 2m32secs TdropMUSIC 'Reminds me completely of my raving days, so soulfull, so uplifting' Angie Posner '''Description from Bleep: Mysterious producer Jobs & Office, arrives on the Version imprint with ‘With U’, a huge house-disco number which recalls the likes of Disclosure. The single’s lead female vocal delivers everything a classic house vocal should, with soulful vulnerability playing off against moments of huge, multi-layered intensity. The production handles big flavours elegantly, managing to create big choruses and breaks without ever sacrificing the kind of minimal sheen which marks a great hit. With an instrumental also included, one can appreciate these subtleties on their own terms too. Artwork The artwork for this release on Various' SoundCloud page shows text that's not shown on the final release cover. The text says "The Black Candles, Jobs & Office". This may indicate that this release would include music from another group named The Black Candles. Another reference to Black Candles can be seen on Bonesy's Tumblr (and shown below). VER004.jpg|Cover for VE4 soundcloud-cover.jpg|VE4 artwork on SoundCloud tumblr_mouk6dhRbI1sx64h7o1_1280.jpg|Photo by Bonesy Category:Labels